Hanji's Gender Bender
by GeekyLeviLover666
Summary: Hanji's at it again, she comes up with a machine and changes Eren into a girl but then remembers that you can't reverse the machine. While Hanji comes up with a solution, Levi picks up some interest in Fem Eren. (ErenXLevi)
1. Chapter 1

_**(By the way this is my first AOT fan fic, so if you could leave your reviews that'd be great **____** and maybe I'll ask a question throughout the chapters and will write a story for the first winner that messages me the answer correctly) **_

_**(Also I do not own Attack on Titan or any of these characters) **_

"Yes! I have done it!" yells Hanji at the top her lungs happily, it spreads through the whole castle from her office. "The Gender Bender is complete!" she begins jumping around all bubbly, she's loving this.

"What the HELL is going on I here?! Jesus! I can hear you through the whole fucking castle!" yells Levi with his usual scowl. "I have completed my machine!" yells Hanji running up to Levi, he can see the sweat beading down off of her face. "Disgusting, Okay whatever. What are you going to do now?" Levi speaks slowly as he backs away from her; he continues to scowl as he crosses his arms.

"I will need a willing test subject, perhaps maybe…" Hanji begins but Levi cuts her off "No" He says simply "Don't even think about going there, I'm warning you." He says turning his head towards the window. He steps back and leans up against the wall with his usual leg up foot against the wall position.

"Fine… what about Eren then?" Hanji asks thoughtfully, she leans slightly to the left and puts her hands on her hips. "I highly doubt that he'll agree willingly but, that's your choice so, be my guest" Levi says stepping aside with his arm extended facing the door for Hanji. Hanji books out of the door into the hallway screaming Eren's name almost at the top of her lungs, Levi chuckles and begins to follow at a slower pace.

"EREN!" She screams entering the dining hall smashing into Eren's side huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath, Levi leans in the door way with a sly smirk on his face. "Hey!" Eren yells startled and in pain "What the hell was that for?!" He says as Hanji leans on his shoulder trying to catch breath. "I need you to test something" She begins slowly, "Hum okay… what?" Eren asks slightly concerned, considering its one of Hanji's experiments. "My new machine! The Gender Bender! "She says now smiling with a menacing grin that Eren had never liked. "Well… What d-does it d-do e-e-exactly?" Eren say's very scared now. "I'll explain it to you later" Hanji says yanking Eren along out into the hallway.

They begin walking down the hallway to Hanji's office, Levi close on their heels.

"Good job by the way Levi, for volunteering to be present for the experiment" Hanji says happily walking into her office. "Yeah it's my job, don't forget that." Says Levi frowning, and he rolls his eyes as he follows her and Eren. "Okay are we already then" Hanji asks quickly, "Uh I dunno" Eren says slightly then all of a sudden Hanji shoves Eren inside of the machine.

Hanji flashes Eren the same menacing grin that she gets when she's really over whelmed. "Now now Eren, no need to be fussy" she says laughing as Eren shows signs of anger. Eren begins banging on the glass, he's really frustrated now. He begins to yell as well but he realizes that they cannot hear him. Then he realizes something else, its sound proof glass.

Hanji glares over from Levi to Eren and sees Eren yelling, "Eren, what did I say?" Hanji says frowning, Eren sits there scared and confused and angry all at the same time, his head begins to swirl and he gets a headache.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Levi asks with some bit of concern in his voice, it slowly disappears when he spares a glance over towards Eren. "Oh of course he is!" Hanji says smiling once again "Okay I think we're ready then" Hanji moves over towards the dials and checks to make sure everything is intact.

She reaches for the lever and slowly places her hand onto it, sweat pouring from her forehead.

(Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for chapter 2 The Switch)


	2. The Switch

The Switch (Chapter 2)

_**(Soooooooo sorry it took so long to upload because now I have started uploading them on the school computer's instead. But anyways here it goes. **____** Reviews appreciated)**_

"It may sting a little, just so you know" Hanji says giving that menacingly creepy smile once more. Eren looks at Hanji. "Wait.. Wha" Then there was a sudden flash of light. Hanji smiles in her excitement, while Levi stares emotionlessly into the beaming light.

Then it stops. As smoke begins to pour out from the bottom of the door, as Hanji releases the hatch and the room becomes flooded with smoke, a figure steps out as Hanji slowly backs up into Levi, the smoke fogging up her glasses. The smoke clears.

Hanji cleans her glasses as she places them back over her nose she peers over to Levi and see's the first time ever shock on his face, she slowly looks over towards the direction where Eren was standing and it so happens that HE was now a SHE. Her hair grew out longer, below the shoulder blades. Her body had slimmed out as Hanji came to notice that she had grown breasts as well. She definitely looked shorter, about as short as Levi actually, her eyes glowed like a firefly on a beautiful starry night.

Hanji slowly walks over towards the window and open's it to let all of the smoke out. Eren's hair blew beautifully in the cool breeze of the summer, as it glistened in the morning light. "How do I look?" asks Eren smiling. "FANTASTIC!" yells Hanji excited that her machine was in fact a complete success. "Levi? Or hum…. I mean Heichou?" Eren says slightly embarrassed.

Levi leans up against the wall with a smirk, "For a shitty little puss ass brat like you, I'd personally say…. Beautiful" He chuckles lightly as Eren sits there gawking at Levi's reply, he continues to smirk "Yeah, yeah shut the fuck up" Levi says with the usual frown.

Eren stands there stunned, looking herself up and down. Levi walks over, inspecting 'HER' occasionally muttering "Not bad…" Then out of nowhere he leans in quickly, pokes her breast and whispers lightly to himself "Not bad", but just loud enough that Eren could hear him. "uhm…. Heichou?" she stutters as her face turns a bright red. "Hmm… oh what?" he looks up at her. "Are you okay?!" yells Hanji running across the room, as Levi begins to step backwards.

"How does it feel? Any urges of any sort? Any un-usual feelings?" Hanji began throwing her questions in Eren's face, Eren steps back slightly feeling quite a bit awkward. "Okay Hanji, too many questions" Eren says while stepping towards the window. Levi walks over next to Eren, he leans over a bit so he could smell her. "You smell like smoke" Levi says scrunching his nose slightly well he stands straight in-front of him.

"Well, must be a side-affect I suppose, especially after just coming out of the chamber" says Hanji, smelling Eren as well. "Okay, now change me back" she says stepping in the direction towards Hanji. "Yeah…. Uhm yeah, that's sort of the problem. I never actually thought about that?" Hanji says stepping back further away from the two men. Levi looks over to Hanji with a scowl but it turns into a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Eren yells at the top of her lungs, so high that her voice cracks.

"Uhm… Yeah, I sort of forgot to make an antidote or even put a reverse button on the machine" Hanji says with a cowardly look on her face as she slowly back away towards the door, her face beaming an amazing bright red and full of embarrassment.

"Then why the hell would you let us test it?" Levi asks taking a big step towards Hanji, staring her down with the usual cold, hard and terrifying look. "Well, to be honest. I never thought that it would actually work…" Hanji replies with a slight dis-comfort in her voice.

"Oh my god Hanji. Why?" Levi says shaking his head lightly. "WHAT?! It was an accident okay?" She says as Eren out of nowhere faints and falls flat on her face. Levi chuckles as Hanji starts to freak out and yelling into Eren's ear "EREN?! Are you okay?!" Eren mumbles then groans, "she doesn't look too good" Levi says kneeling down beside them. He smirks and pick's her up and carries her down into the basement cell.

_**(That's it **____** I did it! FINALLY. Anyways hopefully I'll be updating a lot sooner than I did and hopefully in about the next week. I'll possibly give you 2 more chapters to make up for the delay)**_

_**-Yours Truly**_


	3. Eren's Adventures Begin

Eren's Adventures

Chapter 3

(_**Hey, so yeah I am updating again and just wanted to let you know that there's a tiny bit of OOC in this chapter but it tends to work with the story sometimes, so I'll let it slide. There might be a bit more OOC in other chapters as well.)**_

Eren's eyes flutter open; she looks around with a look of fright in her eyes, wondering if it all was just a terrible dream. "Eren? Are you awake?" says a soft voice, it's Petra. Eren sits up "yeah, I think so" she says lightly, her voice cracks at the low pitch, she looks down at herself and sighs. Petra smiles and moves away.

Eren sees Levi in the corner, looking down at the floor. "How did I get down here?" she asks rubbing her eyes. Petra eyes Levi, Eren ends up nodding in understanding. They didn't notice when Levi looks up and stares at Eren, "are you feeling okay?" He asks smirking in Eren's direction then ends up having a stare down with her, she feels slightly intimidated by those cold, grayish blue eyes.

"Yeah…but, Oh my god! What am I gonna do?!" she exclaims while resting her heavy head into her hands.

Levi maneuvers over to Eren and sits on the edge of the bed; he speaks in a soft tone. "I can tell you what you're not going to do; you're not going to panic. Got it?" "Got it captain" Eren replies softly. He looks down slowly and frowns, "what's wrong with you brat?" asks Levi.

"I'm just scared about what's going to happen" Eren says looking up from her lap.

"Well, I can't really determine how long it will last, but I can say that well find a way to get you back to your regular self again…Okay?" Levi says, he smiles lightly then looks away. "You should get some sleep" says Petra interrupting as softly as possible while laying Eren back down.

Eren's eyes flutter shut as Petra ushers Levi out.

_(Flash back/Dream) _

_*I can't move! Why are you taking me away?* "Put me down you bastard!" he screams as Hannes carries him away with Mikasa in the other arm. Eren's kicking and screaming as he watches the titan near his house and began digging through the rubble._

"_MOM!" Eren screams at the top of his lungs as he sees his mother lifted up by the grimacing titan. _

_His mother begins to squirm around and the titan snaps her spin with both hands, brings her up to its mouth and…._

"AH!" Eren screams at the top of her lungs as she quickly sits up, her forehead and clothing almost completely drenched in sweat. There comes smirking sounds from the darkest corner of the room. She turns her head rapidly to find the source, as she sees Levi emerging from the darkness into the small light given' by the torches lite in the hallway, close enough to Eren that she could see the smirk upon his *beautiful… wonderful…* face.

"Corporal… sir –hum… what are y-you doing down here?" "Looking after you of course Yeager, the hell do you think?" He replies annoyed and sarcastically as he sits on the edge of her bed.

Eren shrugs her shoulders then smiles a, feeling quite embarrassed. Eren sits up, as then she realizes that her face was only a few feet away from the corporal's. "Are you scared Yeager?" he asks, moving closer to her face, she gulps as she can smell that wonderful scent that she knows as Levi. She feels a hot and burning butterfly sensation in her stomach as she feels goose-bumps beginning to rise upon her smooth arms.

She freezes. "No sir, not at all" she says smiling a little bit while drastically moving closer to her captain. "Are you?" she asks with a sarcastic grin, Levi smiles menacingly for the first time, "No, why would I be?" Levi asks smirking, Eren had no idea what was coming over her. She was flirting with her captain!

She knew that if she kept going that she'd get nailed for sure, and then a big outburst blurt out inside of her heart and mind. She has feelings for the Captain, she always knew that she did but forever chose to ignore them, but now they were almost completely unbearable!

She likes him and finds him really attractive; she always has but has always wondered if he felt anything for her back, but what if she liked me back? But why would he like me like this? I just need to pull my thoughts together. "Uhm… Eren, right here?" why are you gazing out?" Levi says "Sorry, just thinking that's all" Eren says blushing.

Levi smirks, pulls Eren's face towards him by her chin, whispers in her ear, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now" he slowly pulls away and then moves in closer again, very slowly. Levi kisses Eren gently and softly. Eren doesn't dare resist, she feels sparks flying everywhere and lighting off like fireworks.


End file.
